


Face The Music

by retrolily



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Love, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrolily/pseuds/retrolily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames' life after Inception - He returns home and has to put his life back together. After a mission went wrong, he was forced to abandon his wife and young daughter. Can things really go back to normal? Will his wife ever forgive him? After everything is said and done, does his wife, Sophia have a secret of her own?***Eames/OC.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before You Know It

"Wake up darling, I'm about to leave."

I groggily, turned to my side and tried to get my eyes open. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could still make out the familiar face in front of me...the warm grey eyes, the soft, slightly wet brown hair. He probably had just gotten out of the shower. I could smell the musky shower gel on his skin. I traced my fingers along his short stubble, out of habit. He grinned before he pulled me up out of bed.

"Is Paul here yet?" I asked. Paul Harrison, Jonathan's long time friend, was picking him up to head to JFK for a business trip to South Africa. I was use to saying goodbye to him at all hours of the morning, this was nothing new.

"Yes, he's waiting outside." I finally looked him over to see he was already dressed in a light grey suit.

"What time is it?"

"5 A.M."

"Cutting it kinda close, don't you think, babe?"

"Yeah, well you know how Harrison is. He's never on time for anything."

I was wearing sky blue pajama shorts and a t-shirt. I quickly got on a warm robe, to walk my husband to the door. I didn't say anything just followed as he took my hand and lead me downstairs in the dark. I turned on the front hall light. His suitcase was already there waiting. He let go of my hand and turned to my face me. He pulled me close and began to caress my face.

"I want to hear from you at least once a day... so I know you're okay," I told him as he ran his fingers through my warm dark brown hair.

"You're acting as though it's the first I left for a job before."

"No..but it's your first time doing something like this... I don't know about you, but to me, it sounds very..."

"Very what? They've requested a forger this time and I've never turned down a job before."

I gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I know...I just want you to be careful."

"I always am."

He picked up his luggage and headed out the front door. I followed and ran down the front steps to catch up with him. "Jonathan, wait." He stopped and turned around. Paul began to honk his horn.

"Eames, come on! Let's go!" He called out.

Jonathan and Paul have done jobs together before in the past, but I expected they would go their separate ways once this job was over. That's how it usually went with my husband. He didn't work with with same team more than once at a time, then he was on to the next one. I supported everything he did. It didn't bother me in the least...what he did for a living. He first introduced me to dream sharing a while after we had started dating. It was unlike anything I had experience before. I was slightly jealous that he got to make thousands in under 30 minutes and all he had to do was sleep.

"I have to go sweetheart. What is it?"

"Never mind." I watched from the sidewalk of the car as he put his suitcase in the back.

We hugged one last time, before he got in the car. "Take care of Char for me," he whispered in my ear. Then, I released him.

"What...no goodbye kiss?" He asked before stepping in.

I smiled. "Here you go." I planted a big kiss on his soft lips."Don't forget to call me as soon as you get there."

"I won't."

"Ready to go Mr. Harrison?" Jonathan asked as he plopped into his seat.

"Hey, not so fast... Paul..." I said as I stepped closer to the driver's side.

"Don't worry love, I'll take good care of him." He replied.

"Yeah, you better. You make sure he comes back to me. ASAP. No fooling around this time, I need him here."

"Yes, mam."

"Come on now...there's no need to worry, darling," Jonathan assured me. "Just get some sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

Paul revved the engine. "All aboard!"

Author's Note: Short chapter...kind of an introduction. This happens a bit before the movie begins, that's all I'm gonna say. Tell me if I should keep going or not. If I get no reviews, I'll take that as a no.


	2. Still Alone

One Year Later, Madagascar, Africa

It was hot, sweltering hot, and Eames was in the middle of the city. He walked less than a mile to the nearest payphone in Antananarivo. He was in too much of hurry to get a burner. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and proceeded to to put change into the machine.

"Sam, buddy, how are ya?"

"Hey, cuz. It's great to hear your voice."

"Yours too. How are things?"

"Good, you?"

"Ah, same 'ol, same 'ol...Listen, have you spoken to my wife recently? How is she? How's Charlotte?"

"She's fine. Char's good too. She's growing, man. She's walking now." There was a silence.

"Jonny... do you want to remind me again of how the hell you let this happen in the first place?"

"... Just made a few mistakes, that's all... screwed over the wrong people."

"How long is this thing gonna last...you being gone?"

"I don't know...I'm playing it safe for a little bit longer... laying low. I don't want to take this home with me. I can't...?"

"Yeah, well you better figure it out. She can't just keep waiting for you."

"I know, I know..." Eames paused. "Tell me something, Sam..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell me...has she given up on me yet?"

"Why don't you call her and find out?" Eames said nothing. "Right...sorry... When was the last time you spoke to her?" Eames sighed. He thought back to his last conversation with his wife.

********

Two Months Ago

Eames looked at the clock on his bedside table and got up and stretched. It was 8 o clock in the morning in Madagascar. He felt restless. They agreed to speak to each other three times a week and he was becoming impatient. He just wanted to hear her voice. Never mind the fact he was calling from a hotel phone...he would be out of here in an hour. He set his alarm the night before, to wake him up right before she got ready for bed? He picked up the phone an dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how was your day?" He lowered his voice because he could tell she was tired.

"Good...it was good," She replied, her voice sounding monotone.

"That's great darling." He smiled when he thought of his little girl. "Did you put Charlie down for bed yet?"

"Yeah, she's fast asleep. She had a really long day. We took her to the beach. She had a lot of fun."

"Good...that's good."

"I show her your picture every day. She recognizes you. She says 'da da' all the time..." He could hear her voice breaking.

"Well, do you want to know about my week...I met..." She stopped him before he could finish.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore..." She blurted out. "Be away from you like this."

He was stunned. I took him a couple seconds to find his words. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I wish I could be there, but i can't...you know I can't. Not for a little while longer."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure," He replied quietly.

"You know...I could handle it when you were in the military...when you'd be gone for months, but now...I don't know if I can do it. I'm not the only person in this equation anymore, Jonathan... It hurts every time I wake up and realize that i'm still alone."

"I know, darling." There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I want you to stop calling."

"Sophia..."

"I'm serious...it hurts too much. I can't..."

"Don't you think this hurts me too?!" He raised his voice. "Don't you think it hurts me to know that my family is going on without me?" She didn't reply.

"I don't know what to say Jonathan."

"Say you won't give up on me...Say you'll put as much into this as I am."

"I can't..."

"Just say it, please..."

She cut him off. "The pictures I sent are in the mail."

"Sophia!"

"...I have to go."

"Sophia...Sophia wait!"

"Goodbye Jonathan."

********

Six Months Later, Mombasa, Africa

He had given up on thinking about them a long time ago. He couldn't... not here, not now... especially when he was so far away. It would only make him angrier. He didn't have time to be angry, especially because there was nothing he could do. He would never put his family in danger. He fiddled with the last two chips in his hand. He hadn't taken any jobs since their last conversation and was running low on cash.

"Rub them against each other all you like, they're not going to breed." He looked up to see Dominic Cobb. Not this bloody bastard again, he thought. Seeing Cobb again just reminded him of what he was living without. Erase the thought from your mind, Eames, he thought. It isn't worth it.

********

A Few Minutes Later

"Word is, you're not welcome in these parts."

"Yeah?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"There's a price on your head from Cobol Engineering. Pretty big one, actually."

"You wouldn't sell me out."

"'Course I would." If it meant that I could go home, I would... I would do it in a heartbeat.

Cobb smiled. "Not when you hear what I'm selling."

Cobb, Saito and I discussed what needed to be done. All I needed was access to Browning and then we could meet up with rest of the team...but we needed to meet up with Yusuf first. He held an important piece of the puzzle. Then, it was off to Paris. That day, I made a promise to myself...I told myself that after this job...I would go home. I'd been in hiding for a year, after losing my last tail six months ago in Madagascar. After being in Mombasa for a year, If they didn't find me now, they would never find me. After this job, I would take my cut and finally disappear.

********

EXCERPT

Eames SHOCKS Fischer's chest...

COBB  
There's no use in reviving him, his mind's trapped down there. It's all over. (Eames listens for a pulse. Looks up at Cobb.)

EAMES  
So that it, then? We failed.

COBB  
We're done. I'm sorry.

EAMES  
Well it's not me that doesn't get back to my family, is it? (Eames looks down at Fischer. Then over to the double doors.)

EAMES  
It's a shame. I really wanted to know what was going to happen in there. I swear we had this one.

COBB  
Let's set the charges.

ARIADNE  
No, there's still another way: We just have to follow Fischer down there.

EAMES  
We don't have time.

ARIADNE  
No, but there'll be enough time down there. (They look at her.) And we will find him. OK, as soon as Arthur's music kicks in, just use the defibrillator to revive him. We can give him his own kick down below. Look you get him in there-(points to doors) As soon as the music ends, you blow up the hospital and we all ride the kick back up the layers.

Eames looks at her, then to Cobb.

EAMES  
Well, it's worth a shot. Saito can hold the guards off while I set the charges.

COBB  
Saito will never make it, will he?. (Eames shakes his head)

ARIADNE  
Come on, we've got to try this!

EAMES  
Go. If you're not back before the kick, I'm gone with or without you.

I wouldn't risk getting trapped in limbo. Not while my family was still waiting for me. Cobb could take that chance, he had to...he didn't have a choice...not if he wanted to save Fischer and complete the mission. but I did...I had a choice and I would never do something so foolish...

I would the set the charges...once I fought off as many projections as I could... and then I would get back to revive Fischer so he could enter the strongroom. Then finally, I would blow up the hospital.

Eames pulls the mechanism from his pack. Offers it to Cobb. Ariadne watches. Silent. They quickly move off to the side, away from Eames. Cobb pulls out the tubes-

ARIADNE  
Can I trust you to do what needs to happen here? Mal's gonna be down there-

COBB  
I know where to find her. She'll have Fischer.

ARIADNE  
How do you know?

COBB  
'Cause, She wants me to come after him. She wants me back down there with her.

********

I watched Cobb get in line for immigration. It was the moment of truth. Ariadne, Arthur and I silently watched on. We exchanged glances. The immigration officer stamped Cobb's passport and he was on his way. Saito did it, he bloody did it, I smiled to myself. Not that I expected he wouldn't...a part of me thought it would be funny to see Cobb whisked away in handcuffs, I sighed.

The moment was bittersweet. Cobb was going home to his family...and me...I realized that once I got on my flight back to JFK, I would soon have to face the reality of my own.

********

Author's Note:I completely forgot Tom's fiancée's name was Charlotte when I chose that name for his daughter, kinda funny. Maybe her nickname will be Charlie Monkey too.

If there are mistakes, I hope they aren't too bad and you can still understand.

EDIT: I added an excerpt from the movie. I was looking in the script for when Eames mentioned the word 'family', because I assumed he was talking about his own. Then, I cross-referenced it with the movie and realized he was talking about Cobb, but also, that scene worked perfectly with my story. Eames says "Well its not me that doesn't get back to my family, is it?"and I know you can all figure out what I was trying to show by adding it.


	3. Just Pretend I Am

New York, 10 PM

The phone would ring any minute now. I had just put Charlotte down and was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. I'd been thinking for the last twenty minutes. I thought of everything I could say.I thought of how to bring up the fact that I didn't want him to call. I didn't even know if I was sure of what to say...would I even go through with it?

Riiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggggggg. I turned in the direction of the phone.

********

Three Months Later

"Hey."

"Sam." I said nervously as he stepped inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to drop by...see how you were doing?"

"That's nice of you, but I'm fine."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Look...I'm just trying to figure out what happened..."

"What did he tell you?" I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't curious to know how he felt about what I had told him.

"Not much...He wants to know that you haven't given up on him...that you still care...You do, don't you?" I sighed, was he really asking me that question?

There was a silence. "What changed?"

"Nothing."

He nodded. I'm not sure if he believed me or not.

"...that I can talk about."

He stared at me for a moment."Okay," He finally said. "Charlie awake?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen eating her cheerios." He turned and headed in that direction.

"I..." I started, but didn't finish. Was I really about to tell him how I really felt? He was Jonathan's cousin, but we weren't even that close, but all I knew was that I felt alone and that he was the only person one around who cared to ask. I mean my family and friends helped out with Char sometimes, but they didn't care for the secrets and tried to avoid bringing it up as much as possible.

I hadn't been out with friends in ages. I was tired of pretending to be happy, so I just gave up. Only my childhood friend, Heidi, bothers to stop by and check on me with the occasional movie and red wine so I don't feel like a complete loner. I don't blame anyone for staying away though...especially because of all the horrible things Evelyn was probably saying about me. Evelyn Eames...she was Jonathan's younger sister and I couldn't stand her.

I told everyone that he was away on business...which was the truth...about one year ago.

Now...it just looked pathetic. The stares I used get at work...the pity... They thought i was some loser whose husband had left her and was just to scared to admit it...I knew I wasn't...but it sure felt that way.

Samuel stopped and turned around to look at me. "Yes?" I stayed silent, but he waited.

What the hell, I thought. It wouldn't hurt to tell someone...anyone. I didn't want people to think I was a cold-hearted bitch. I had to explain that this was what was best for me.

"I haven't given up, okay ...It just became harder...I miss him."

"We all do, Soph, but I don't see why you can just shut him out like that. He needs you! You say you miss him, but the only way to solve that problem would be to pick up a phone. It's not that hard. " He raised his voice a little when he spoke, but i could tell her regretted it after.

"It's not that easy. You don't know what it's like for me...he's my husband. I have a two year old that I need to take care of and be a parent to." I sighed. "Yeah, I would be able to hear his voice...it would be like he's right beside me...except I can't see him...I cant touch him and all I want to do is be near him and I can't...and I get angry because I realize that I have no control...I don't know when I'll be able to see him again and I just have to wait."

"I just hate the aching feeling in my chest I get every time I hang up...it's like I can't breathe.I wait for that one phone call all day, only to feel like crap afterwards...and then I would start to hate him ...hate him for being so reckless...for getting himself into this...and I don't want to hate my husband. I would rather not speak to him at all, then to ever feel that way about him...but I do and I can't help it."

"You don't understand...He can't call me. I don't want him to." I couldn't tell him that I thought I had made a mistake. No matter how I felt like taking it back...it was still the best option for me at the time... to completely cut off contact for the time being. I didn't know how long though.

I could tell he didn't know what to say next. I had been going on an on and I wasn't sure if I had given him too much information...or maybe he thought I was crazy and needed a psychiatrist. I realized that I was starting to cry now.

Sam walked up to me and took me in his arms. I was startled at first, but then I hugged him back anyway, laying my head into his shoulder.

"It's okay...I promise you...one day soon...when you and Char come back from the mall or the park or whatever...you'll unlock the door...and you'll take Char upstairs...maybe put her down for her nap...then you'll walk into your bedroom...and he'll be there, waiting... and you'll see him sitting there...in that same ugly-ass suit he wears..."

I smiled. "The one that looks like barf."

"Yeah..." He laughed. "That one." He rubbed my head. "Imagine it...can you see it?"

I nodded "and he'll look up at you and smile and he'll say something stupid like... I don't know. What do you think he might say?"

"Hmm, I thought. "Something that'll drive me crazy, like 'I told you I'd be back before you know it, didn't I?'" I grinned as he rocked me from side to side.

He laughed. "If he said that to me I would have to punch him."

"So would I."

********

I pulled the back door closed and stepped into the kitchen. I had just finished cleaning up the last few pieces of garbage I missed in the backyard from a BBQ I had a few days ago. I washed my hands and sat on the stool facing my kitchen counter. I took a sip of my lukewarm chamomile tea and started to relax. Char wouldn't wake for about an hour or so, so I could fix myself some breakfast.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I got up and saw that the front door was unlocked. I ran upstairs as fast as I could.

My heart sank. A part of me thought I would see my husband cradling our baby girl in his arms, but I got over that thought once I saw my mother-in-law standing in front of me. "Katherine, it's eight o' clock in the morning!"

"I know, I just thought I'd stop by for a visit to see my gorgeous Charlotte." I never liked Katherine and she never like me. She just tolerated me because she new she didn't have a say in who her son married. She didn't care what her son did for a living...in fact she didn't even know. All she knew was that he had no plans to take over the family company, which drove her and her husband, Charles mad.

She was convinced that the reason they had so little contact was because of me...that I was keeping him away. Truthfully, it was because he was so different from them. He didn't care much for superficial things. He didn't feel like he belonged to that life. He preferred poker and beer with the guys, over the country club any day.

His maternal grandfather owned a software company and his father had since took over. His parents were willing to give him whatever he wanted in life. He preferred to make his own way on his own terms...and he did. First with the military, now with extracting. The fast life for him was going from job to job. He often told me that the thrill of the dream was worth more than anything ...to transform...to become someone else...to adopt their mannerisms and have the people believe it...believe him... it was the best feeling in the world.

Now that he was gone, Kat took advantage of his absence . In fact she had seen Charlotte more in the past year, than her first few months. His family spent their time going back and forth from place to place, but for them it was mostly between the Hamptons and London the most. They rarely stopped by to visit, even after we had just gotten married. Jonathan didn't like it when they did because the always brought up the fact that they still didn't know what he did.

He would just smile at me and reply "Let's just say I say I impersonate people for a living."

Evelyn would roll her eyes. "What does that even mean...like an actor or something? God Jonathan, Why do you always have to be so bloody cryptic?"

I smiled to myself before walking into the room."You know you could have called Katherine..." I started, but I was clearly being ignored. She held onto Charlotte's hands and was bouncing her up and down.

"How did you even get in here?"

"I used a key, darling." She said quite matter-of-factly, as she picked up Char from her crib and held her in her arms. "Charlotte and I are going to have a little play date."

"Uh...Char and I are suppose to be going down to visit my mother today..."

She changed the subject. "Sam told us you haven't been speaking to my son."

"If you're going to ask why, I'll tell you it's none of your business."

"Love, frankly I couldn't care less what you do. In fact, I'm not even surprised."

"Oh, yeah...because you know everything there is to know about our relationship." I replied annoyed, but I kept an even tone. Almost every word that came out of her mouth, she only said to get a reaction out of me."

"Fine, I guess it was quite rude of me." Oh, please. Since when do you care about being rude?

"Any who...where are her things, Evie is just dying to see our little one." I raised my eyebrow. Did she not just hear me when I said we had plans?

"Oh, forget it. We can just get you new things, right Charlotte?" She was already carrying her downstairs before I had time to reply.

"Um...when will you have her back?" I called out as she opened the front door, but she was gone.

********

Just 5 minutes, I say. Charlotte was watching her favourite cartoon in the living room. I couldn't leave her unattended for too long. Five minutes, I repeat.

I opened my eyes to an exotic hotel room that we came to once when we were engaged. I looked out the window and outside was our favourite a beach in Tahiti. The waves splashed over the sand and I could feel the heat radiating from balcony. Jonathan was lying in bed, relaxing after probably finishing a meal. I smiled at him. He was shirtless and his suit pants were unbuttoned. I came over to cuddle up beside him. I played with his hair...his beard...his lips. They were just as soft as I remembered. I could smell his Giorgio Armani Acqua. Like always, he used too much and it bothered my nose...but I didn't mind...not this time.

"Well, I'm knackered. We can head down to the beach another time, yeah?"

"Yes", I said. I will still in a daze an mesmerized by his presence...even if I was dreaming. I grew sad because I thought of all the things I wanted to say to him...all the things he would never hear...

"I didn't mean it," I whispered in his ear.

He began to stroke my back. "I know, sweetheart."

"I wish you'd call me."

"I know." He said again, I laughed.

"No you don't. I wish that you did, but you don't."

He didn't say anything this time.

"Here, you know everything I want you to...you say what I want you to." He lifted my head so I would look at him and kissed me softly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Here it is...because I know you're not real. It's not the same."

He smiled at me. "Just pretend I am."

I frowned, before he lifted my head up one more time.

"Hey now", he said as he tilted my chin up so I could stare into his eyes. "Remember what I said."

"Fuck you," I replied annoyed. He grinned as we moved closer together. I closed my eyes.

********

Author's Note: This is very rushed, but has a lot of words. If there are mistakes, I'm sorry.

Please let me know what you think, I wonder if I put too many scenes in this chapter. Anyway...please REVIEW. Every time you do, a unicorn comes out of hiding. Thanks. :)

Eames POV in next chapter.


End file.
